I Was The Regulator
by Lullaby.Dick
Summary: Aku tidak mau diatur oleh Takdir. Jangan mempermainkan aku! Aku tidak suka saat pilihan itu merugikan. I Was The Regulator! LuMin/XiuHan and HunHan. [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Xiumin , Luhan, Sehun.**

**Summary : Kau siapa? Seorang bisukah? Bicaralah padaku! Aku yang mengatur disini! YAOI. LuMin. XiuHan. HunHan.**

**Disclaimer : Kalau Super Junior milik mereka maka EXO milik diri mereka sendiri. Ini izinnya melalui Leeteuk dulu baru leader EXO Suho untuk meminjam dua atau tiga nama dari anak buahnya. –lewat mimpi.**

**I Was The Regulator**

**Present**

Bangunan tinggi dan besar bukanlah suatu penilaian terhadap apa yang ada didalamnya. Aku muak. Sungguh ingin memuntahkan semua makanan dari perut ke rumput hijau tempatku berpijak sekarang. Lihatlah senyum palsu mereka, menjijikkan. Penuh tipu daya.

"Si bodoh ini, haruskah kau melamun dijalanku?!" seruan seseorang yang sangat ku kenal suaranya tidak membuatku berpindah sebagaimana sindirinnya. Pasti namja bodoh itu lagi. Oh Sehun.

"Oh Luhan! Apa sekarang kau tuli?" lanjutnya. Aku menoleh ke belakang, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap langsung matanya karena tingginya yang di batas wajar-bukan berarti aku pendek.

"Xi Luhan. Kau tidak bisa mengganti margaku. Dan sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan menerima lamaran bodoh mu itu. Aku tidak tertarik padamu bocah."

**I Was The Regulator**

Apa yang ku pikirkan? Sekarang aku membolos pada mata kuliah ke 6 dan 7. Membuang waktu dengan duduk bersandar dipinggir gang kecil. Gang kumal yang sepi, banyak sampah berserakan. Aku sendiri tidak sadar saat kaki ku melangkah sesuka 'kakinya' ke tempat ini.

Aku menghirup udara. Tidak bau seperti tadi. Ada aroma lavender yang membaur pada udara terdekatku. Aku melirik sebuah kaki yang selonjoran disamping kiriku. Arah pandangku naik pada pemilik kaki itu.

DEG!

Astaga! Benarkah dia manusia? Bukan malaikat atau peri atau boneka atau… waaa! Lihatlah tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak didepan wajahku. Mata bulat sejernih mata air itu mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali.

Bibir merah mungilnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan ke atas, mempengaruhi pipi mulus putih dan bulat itu bergerak lucu.

Aku meneguk ludah kasar. Dia begitu indah.

"Kau malaikat?" pertanyaan retoris itu keluar begitu saja. Jujur saja, aku tidak percaya adanya Tuhan apalagi malaikat atau sejenisnya? Dan sekarang, aku harus berpikir ulang.

Kepalanya menggeleng lucu, sangat menggemaskan. Lagi-lagi dia hanya menorehkan sebuah senyuman.

Aku memalingkan wajah, tidak boleh terpesona begitu banyak pada sosok asing nan indah ini. Aku yakin dia bukan manusia, tidak ada manusia sesempurna dirinya. Berarti sekarang aku berhalusinasi?

Belajar kejiwaan membuatku terkadang menjadi aneh juga, aku harus segera pulang atau bocah menyebalkan itu akan menyewa polisi lagi untuk mencari ku.

Tanpa pamit, aku segera bangkit, dan berjalan lurus menyusuri gang kembali.

Aku menoleh ke belakang sebelum benar-benar jauh, dia masih disana. Saat pandangan kami bertemu, dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Aku menggeleng kuat. Ilusi pergilah! Ucapku berkali-kali.

**I Was The Regulator**

Benar apa kataku, bocah menyebalkan ini sudah seperti orang gila menanyakan keberadaanku yang hanya menghilang sebentar dari pandangannya. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, oh tolonglah. Siapa saja jauhkan bocah kelewat tinggi ini dariku.

"Oh Luhan! Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padamu! Professor memberitahu ku kau tidak masuk kelasnya. Kemana saja kau?" aku menghempas tangan Sehun yang akan membelai rambutku.

"Pikirkan dirimu sendiri saja. Aku memilih tinggal disini bukan karena kau, Oh Sehun. Dan, aku tidak akan kuliah di tempat brengsek itu lagi jika mereka masih melapor padamu, pembunuh!." Sengaja aku menekan kata terakhir agar dia sadar. Sadar dari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya!

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarku. Aku melihat dari sudut mata, bocah itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Cih, aku harap dia benar sadar.

**I Was The Regulator**

Entah mengapa aku kembali ke tempat ini. Sebuah gang sempit yang bau dan kotor. Gang ini tidak mempunyai label nama, tapi dia ada didekat kafe Sun yang masih berada diarea gedung kuliah-brengsek, ku.

Kali ini aku berusaha untuk tidak melamun dengan mengerjakan essai yang diberikan professor sebagai hukuman ketidak hadiran ku semalam. Dan aku tidak bisa mengelak jika aku disini menunggu kehadiran sosok indah itu lagi.

Kaki ku mengetuk-ngetuk lantai beberapa kali, memberikan suara 'tuk… tuk…' yang lumayan mengisi kesunyian disini. Aku tidak bisa fokus. Oh, dia lama sekali.

Baiklah, sekarang aku benar-benar menginginkan dia disini lagi. Aku tidak perduli itu ilusi atau memang malaikat. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya! Itu saja!

Tiba-tiba saja, aroma lavender kembali menyeruak masuk ke penciumanku.

Cepat-cepat aku menoleh ke samping. Sudut bibirku terangkat lebar. Permohonanku dikabulkan. Dia disini. Sosok indah yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Kau disini lagi?" mulaiku. Dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Mau minum?" aku menyodorkan satu gelas kopi hangat yang memang aku siapkan untuk dirinya. Dia memandang lama kopi itu, merasa tidak ada pergerakan darinya-mungkin dia ragu, aku menarik tangan mungilnya yang terasa sangat pas ditanganku, mengganti tanganku dengan segelas kopi itu.

"Aku tidak akan meracunimu." Candaku. Dia terkekeh kecil hingga gusi merah mudanya terlihat. Dia mulai menyeruput kopi itu, akupun mengambil kopi milikku dan melakukan hal sama.

"Kau suka kopi?" aku menatapnya lekat, tidak mau melepaskan sedetik saja dari ekspresi diwajah indahnya. Dia mengangguk cepat seperti anak kecil. Menggemaskan.

"Aku juga. Sangat suka." Balasku masih memandangnya. Dia menunduk. Aku bisa melihat semburat merah muda dipipi putih bulatnya.

Setelah dilihat-lihat dia seperti eum… Baozi!

Ya. Baozi yang imut dan menggemaskan.

"Bisa aku memanggilmu Baozi?" alisnya saling bertautan, aku tahu dia bingung. Maka aku melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Dalam bahasa China 'Baozi' artinya kue bundar yang seputih salju, kau tahu Pao? Semacam itu. Dan juga memiliki artian sebagai kelinci putih. Kau, memiliki pipi bulat yang sangat putih. Eum, singkatnya, kau imut."

Bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka. Kedua alisnya naik bersamaan.

Aku mengusap tengkuk, rasanya malu dan jadi salah tingkah. Ah, seumur hidup ini adalah kejadian pertama bagiku, seorang Xi Luhan memuji orang lain. Jangan salahkan aku, bukankah sudah aku katakan, dia terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

"Maaf, kalau kau tidak menyukainya." Sahutku. Dia menggeleng cepat, senyumnya lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya. Kedua jempol tangannya mengacung-ngacung ke arahku. Aku bernafas lega.

Entahlah, aku merasa lega mengetahui dia menyukai apa yang ku katakan.

**I Was The Regulator**

"Kau membolos lagi Oh Luhan!" lihatlah, bukan hanya tempatnya yang ku benci tapi penguasa rumah besar ini. Tidakkah dia melihat aku baru saja melangkahkan kaki disini?

"Bocah. Kau bukan ibuku ataupun 'ke-ka-sih' ku. Kau tidak punya hak mengaturku!" balasku tajam seperti biasanya.

"Tapi, kau calon istriku Oh Luhan! Aku yang membiayai semua kebutuhanmu! Kau tinggal ditempatku! Kau sekolah ditempatku! Lantas, aku mempunyai semua hak atasmu. Bahkan tubuhmu pun harusnya sudah ku miliki."

PLAKK

Aku melayangkan tamparan keras ke pipi bocah itu. "Kau keterlaluan brengsek." Desisku. Aku mencengkram kerah kemejanya, biar tubuhku lebih pendek dan kecil. Akan tetapi, aku juga seorang namja. Aku mempunyai kekuatan, aku bukan namja lemah yang menerima segalanya.

Terakhir, aku memberikan pukulan mentah kepadanya sebelum aku masuk ke kamar.

**I Was The Regulator**

Terkutuklah penghuni kamar sebelah. Bocah sialan! Terhitung 3 jam sudah dia 'bermain' dikamarnya. Peristiwa ini sering terjadi. Tentunya saat kami bertengkar hebat, tepatnya setiap kali aku memukul wajah brengseknya. Bocah itu akan menghukum ku dengan cara ini.

Dia akan mengunci pintu kamarku, memanfaatkan saluran udara atau ventilasi yang sengaja dia buat antara kamarnya dengan kamarku yang bersebelahan. Sehingga aku bisa mendengar baik setiap suara yang berasal dari kamarnya. Seperti saat ini…

"AH… AH… OH LUHAN! Faster… faster… hole mu sangat nikmat, Luhan, Oh Luhan… saranghae…"

SHIT!

Dia pikir dia 'bermain' dengan siapa! Dia sengaja meneriakkan namaku saat dia 'bermain' dengan yeoja murahan ataupun namja murahan yang entah berasal darimana. Bocah itu memang sangat keterlaluan.

Keinginan terbesarku adalah menimbunnya ke dalam tanah hidup-hidup!

**I Was The Regulator**

Aku datang lagi ke gang sempit nan kotor nan bau ini. Lebih awal dan lebih pagi. Bahkan aku tidak berniat mengambil mata kuliah pertama sampai akhir. Aku sungguh tidak perduli dengan bocah sialan itu. Aku juga tidak ingin lagi tinggal bersamanya. Dia saja yang ngotot dan…

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki terseret-seret. Aku menoleh ke depan. Astaga! Sosok itu datang lagi. Tetapi, ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Memakai syal tebal dihari yang cerah ini? Sangat tidak realistik. Dan lagi, cara berjalannya yang terseok-seok seolah menahan sakit.

Dengan sigap, aku berdiri dan membantunya berjalan sampai ditempat kami biasa duduk. Sesaat aku menyentuh tubuhnya, rasa hangat terasa.

Mungkinkah dia sedang sakit?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Baozi-panggilanku sekarang, menggeleng lemah. Aku tahu dia berbohong. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke klinik okay?" tawarku. Baozi menggeleng lagi.

Lenganku dia genggam lantas kepalanya menyandar dibahuku. Pegangannya sangat erat, aku tidak tega juga melepasnya. Jadi, aku membiarkan Baozi menyamankan dirinya kepadaku.

Aku mulai mengelus rambutnya, sebelumnya aku ragu melakukan ini, tapi, wajah damai Baozi membuatku melayang dan ingin menyentuh dirinya. Memberikan kelembutan.

Tidak ada suara lagi.

Aku tidak melepas tatapan ku dari wajah Baozi yang sedang tertidur. Kemudian, aku mengalihkan atensi kepada gang sempit ini.

"Gang ini sempit, sama seperti bumi. Sebenarnya bumi ini tidak luas, bumi ini sempit. Saat kau berada di Kutub Selatan dan aku di Kutub Utara, entah bagaimana caranya kita pasti bertemu. Pasti." Aku mulai bermonolog. Aku tidak perduli Baozi mendengar atau tidak.

Aku hanya sedang ingin berkeluh kesah sejenak.

"Aku mengalaminya. Ketika aku mencoba kabur dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya, bocah brengsek itu pasti menemukanku. Dan memaksa ku tinggal bersamanya. Dia seperti monster pengintai, yang tidak membiarkan mangsanya lepas.

"Aku keturunan China yang tinggal di Korea. Anak dari pengusaha sukses Xi Guiren. Ketenaran, kekayaan, keinginan, semua aku miliki, tinggal menjetikkan jari dan Ta-Da, itu akan terkabul. Hidup bermewah-mewah selama 15 tahun membuat aku lupa makna dari 'Dunia itu Kejam'.

"Ayahku, Xi Guiren dan Ibuku, Xi Mei, tewas pada kecelakaan mobil saat mereka melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Busan. Usiaku masih 15 tahun, belum bisa menggantikan ayah diperusahaan. Ayah juga tidak mempunyai keluarga yang dekat dan bisa dipercayai. Namun, ada satu lelaki yang dikata-katakan pantas menjadi pengurus sementara perusahaan kami. Lelaki yang tidak lain adalah tangan kanan ayah diperusahaan.

"Lelaki paruh baya yang rajin, pintar, dan selalu bersikap sopan. Otomatis hak asuh ku jatuh padanya. Lelaki itulah yang merawatku kemudian. Aku hidup damai bersamanya sebab dia baik padaku. Kebutuhanku pun dia penuhi."

"Lelaki itu mempunyai satu anak laki-laki berusia 3 tahun dibawahku. Anak laki-laki yang selalu bersikap datar. Setiap harinya anak itu dilatih sebagaimana orang kantoran, diusia yang sangat muda, dia sudah mengenal masalah perbisnisan. Sedangkan aku tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh atau menyinggung sedikitpun yang berkenaan dengan perusahaan. Aku kira itu menyenangkan, aku sendiri tidak begitu menyukai dunia bisnis.

"Ternyata, itu semua adalah topeng. Dan rencana busuk lelaki itu. Di usiaku yang menginjak 20 tahun, perusahaan harusnya diberikan kepadaku sebagai penerus sah keluarga Xi. Namun, ketidaktahuanku tentang mengurus perusahaan membuat aku dicemooh dan dihina habis-habisan.

"Saat itulah aku sadar, lelaki itu mempunyai tujuan lain. Membiarkan aku terpuruk lalu mengambil alih perusahaan seutuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menolong. Lelaki itu kemudian menawarkan bantuan yang baru aku sadari betapi liciknya dia.

"Dia meminta aku turun jabatan, dan membiarkan dirinya memimpin penuh perusahaan agar perusahaan keluargaku terselamatkan, namun sebagai gantinya, aku harus pergi jauh dari keluarganya." Aku menghela dan menghirup udara sejenak. Cukup menenangkan dengan aroma lavender khas Baozi.

Bercerita masa lalu ternyata semelelahkan ini. Membuka jahitan luka kembali. Tentu saja, sangat sakit dan perih.

Aku melirik Baozi, matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Hah… ketika itu aku merasa sebagai orang terbodoh sedunia. Aku tidak tahu tinggal dimana, kerja apa, dan lain sebagainya, ingat, aku ini tidak tahu apa-apa selain hidup mewah, sampai, pilihan kedua itu muncul. Anak lelaki itu menawarkan diri untuk tinggal bersamanya, dia bersedia bertanggung jawab penuh atasku. Aku terkesima dengan sikap dewasanya, selama ini aku berpikiran dia membenci ku dilihat dari sikap datarnya.

"Tentu saja aku menerima meski kebencian yang sangat masih bisa ku rasakan kepada ayahnya. Aku dan dia tinggal terpisah dari kediaman lelaki itu atau ayahnya. Itu membuatku bernafas lega.

"Yang paling mengejutkan dari semua ceritaku adalah. Kenyataan pahit bahwa dalang dibalik tewasnya ayah dan ibuku adalah lelaki itu, ayah dari anak laki-laki yang tinggal bersamaku.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari pembicaraan anak laki-laki itu dan ayahnya. Dan parahnya, anak laki-laki itu menyeringai senang. 'Aku sudah menangkap kembali mangsaku'-itu adalah kata-kata biadab yang paling ku ingat dari mulut sialannya.

"Sekarang aku tidak bisa kabur, kabur dari maniak itu. Dia akan selalu menangkapku. Mengurungku dirumah sialannya. Aku juga tidak akan bunuh diri, aku tidak percaya reinkarnasi sama halnya aku tidak percaya dengan Tuhan. Aku hanya harus menunggu waktu yang tepat membalas perbuatan mereka padaku. Meskipun aku sendiri tidak tahu itu kapan…"

Sentuhan halus mengusap pipiku, aku melihat tangan lentik Baozi menyapu air mata yang sudah mengaliri pipiku. Aku tidak sadar sudah menangis, sungguh memalukan.

"Gwenchana. Terkadang kesedihan itu memang tidak dapat dihilangkan, bukan?" ujarku. Baozi tersenyum saat itulah air matanya ikut mengalir. Aku tersentak. Cepat-cepat aku melakukan hal sama, mengusap air matanya.

"Hey, uljima. Kenapa kau ikut menangis? Maafkan aku." Baozi menggenggam erat tanganku diwajahnya. Dia menutup kelopak indah itu lagi.

Aku berinisiatif membawa kepalanya menuju dada bidangku, mengelus rambut sehalus sutra itu. Baozi tidak menolak, aku semakin berani merengkuh tubuhnya. Membawa tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapan ku.

**I Was The Regulator**

Jalanku harus terhalang lagi oleh makhluk sialan ini. Apa dia tidak bosan setiap hari begini?

"Mulai besok kau pulang denganku, tidak ada penolakan!" aku berjalan melalui bocah sialan ini, suasana hatiku sedang baik, aku tidak mau merusaknya karena pertengkaran bodoh lagi.

"Hey! Kau tidak menghiraukan ku Oh Luhan!" aku melepas paksa tangannya yang mencengkram lenganku.

"Bisakah satu hari saja tidak ada pertengkaran? Aku muak bocah sialan!" teriakku tepat diwajahnya.

"MUAK?! Aku lebih muak melihat tingkah kerasmu Oh Luhan! Apa ada perbuatanku yang menyakitimu hah! Aku sudah sangat baik padamu! Aku bahkan mencintaimu! Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja! Aku lelah!"

Aku berdecih mendengar penuturannya yang menjijikkan dan tentu saja memuakkan!

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau harus tinggal bersama orang yang menghancurkan keluarga dan hidupmu? Orang yang membunuh kedua orang orangtuamu? Bagaimana? Apa kau senang? Meski dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik tetap saja dia adalah orang yang merampas segalanya dari mu?! Kalau kau lelah, LEPASKAN SAJA AKU! Aku akan dengan senang hati angkat kaki dari rumah terkutuk ini!"

Bocah sialan itu mengusap wajah sampai rambutnya kasar, wajahnya memerah. Aku menyeka kuat airmata yang entah kapan jatuh lagi dari mataku. Sayang sekali, liquid bening itu susah untuk berhenti.

"Tidakkah cukup kata maaf?" lirihnya.

"Bila kata maaf bisa menghidupkan mereka lagi, aku rasa cukup." Aku mengatur nada suaraku agar tidak keluar isakan. Bocah sialan itu menatapku penuh luka. Aku tidak perduli. Ini bukan pertama kali dia memandangku seperti itu.

"Baiklah." Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Bocah sialan itu menyeka air matanya. Dia tersenyum miris ke arahku.

"Baiklah, Xi Luhan. Aku akan melepasmu. Kau tinggallah disini, aku akan pergi. Anggap saja hartaku sekarang adalah milikmu. Terserah apa yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan mengurusimu lagi. Berbahagialah Xi Luhan, maafkan aku dan ayah." Bocah sialan itu pergi. Pergi meninggalkan aku disini.

Aku memandang punggungnya hingga menghilang dibalik pintu utama. Dia meninggalkan rumah ini. Benarkah apa yang dia katakan?

Aku tertegun mendengar panggilannya, dia menggunakan marga ku yang sebenarnya. Bukan marga 'Oh' lagi.

HAH! Aku tidak perduli. Bukankah ini bagus?

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Untuk sekarang biarlah seperti ini.

**To Be Continued~**

Hah, apa ini? FF baru? Maafkan author yang membuat FF baru bahkan yang sebelumnya masih dalam mode utang. Salahkan saja ide yang tiba-tiba datang. Kan, gak bisa ditahan untuk nge-post.

FF ini akan dilanjut jika responnya bagus. FF ini aslinya udah **END,** cuma 2 chap. Hanya saja masih bimbang mau sekaligus dipost atau apa.

Jadi, inilah keputusannya. Hehehehe.

Review nde^^


	2. Chapter 2

**[chap 2/END]**

**I Was The Regulator**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu berturut-turut aku akan kembali ke gang kecil ini seusai mata kuliah. Bertemu dengan Baozi-ku. Dia pasti sudah duduk disana seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Wajah manisnya, tingkah lucunya, aromanya, membuat aku selalu merindukan sosok itu. Meskipun dia tidak pernah melontarkan sepatah kata. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, dia bisu atau apa, aku tidak terlalu perduli. Yang pasti dia disini, bersamaku.

Aku mengusap rambut coklat Baozi. Dia selalu tersenyum padaku.

"Bocah sialan itu benar-benar memenuhi perkataannya, dia tidak pernah datang lagi. Hanya orang kirimannya yang sekali-kali datang dan memberi surat dari bocah sialan itu. Cih, lucu sekali bukan. Di zaman serba cepat ini dia masih menggunakan surat. Tapi, aku tetap saja membalasnya." Tangan mungil Baozi dia rentangkan ke atas, meregangkan jarak antar jari-jarinya. Lalu dia mengepalnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Baozi melirik ke arahku, dia mengulum senyum manis itu lagi. Dan menggeleng.

"Baozi. Boleh aku tahu dimana tempat tinggalmu?" wajahnya merengut. Tapi, aku tahu ada tersirat kesedihan disana.

Selalu, setiap pulang, Baozi akan menyuruhku diluan meski itu sudah larut. Pernah sekali aku mengikutinya, dan aku selalu kehilangan jejaknya.

Baozi-ku yang misterius.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Tenang saja, setelah kuliahku selesai, secepatnya aku akan bekerja dan pada saat itu akan melamarmu." Ujarku yakin. Baozi memukul pelan dada ku. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Aku menyentil hidungnya pelan, "Itu akan kenyataan, lihat saja!"

**I Was The Regulator**

Aku duduk didekat kaca kafe Sun. Meneguk kopi favoritku dan Baozi. Menatap lurus ke arah gang kecil tempat ku dan Baozi. Seminggu ini aku tidak datang ke sana, kesibukan akhir semester membuatku tidak punya waktu. Aku bertekad memanfaatkan pemberian bocah sialan itu, aku juga ingin punya kehidupan sendiri yang aku bangun. Bersama Baozi tentunya.

Tidak perduli dia siapa, aku tetap akan mempertahankan Baozi.

Menghitung-hitung detik berlalu, aku memutuskan pergi ke gang, mungkin Baozi sudah disana. Apa dia merindukan ku? Aku sangat merindukannya.

Saat aku berdiri, seseorang menabrak bahu ku keras, cairan kental berwarna coklat terciprat ke kaos biru yang ku pakai. "SHIT!" umpatku.

"Mi… mianhae. Aku tidak tahu anda akan berdiri."

Aku menatap tajam pemuda bermata bulat yang menabrakku tadi, pemuda itu membungkuk-bungkuk kecil, tidak mau menambah masalah, aku berlalu begitu saja ke kamar mandi. "Mianhae!" serunya. Aku tidak menggubris.

Lebih baik sekarang aku membersihkan diri lalu menemui Baozi. Hari yang sial!

**I Was The Regulator**

Ponsel ku berdering saat aku baru saja melangkah masuk ke gang. Aku berhenti sejenak, melihat ID tidak dikenal masuk. Okay, mungkin setiap nomor yang masuk tidak mempunyai nama. Kecuali, satu-satunya nama dikontak ku yang tertulis 'Baozi'.

Aku menerimanya tanpa niat menyahut diluan. _"Xi Luhan." _Suara berat ini, aku mengenalnya. "Oh Sehun." Aku menyebut namanya. Lama sekali rasanya bibir ku tidak bergerak membentuk nama bocah sialan itu.

_"__Kau tahu ini aku? Baguslah. Aku akan langsung pada topik saja. Aku tahu kau lulus minggu depan. Saat itu tanggung jawabku padamu benar-benar lepas. Aku harap kau hidup seperti yang kau inginkan. Dan, minggu depan juga adalah hari pernikahanku. Datanglah. Pak Kim akan menjemputmu seusai kau lulus."_

Aku tersenyum miris. Bocah sialan ini sangat tahu membuatku patah hati. Berkata cinta setiap hari seperti orang gila, bersikap seolah aku adalah putri raja, memanggil marganya dalam namaku, menyerukan namaku disetiap kegiatan brengseknya, dan sekarang. Dalam waktu singkat melepasku, berencana menggantikan tempatku dengan orang lain?

Benar bocah sialan.

_"__Xi Luhan?"_

Aku membiarkan air mataku turun. Menggenggam ponsel ini agar tetap menempel pada telinga.

"Bukan, Oh Luhan? Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Selamat untukmu, Oh Sehun. Pasti, aku akan datang." Jawabku.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat disana. _"Maaf untuk semuanya Luhan hyung, aku tahu maaf tidak bisa mengganti semua yang hilang darimu. Tapi, aku tulus mengatakannya, aku akan memberikan semua yang ku miliki agar kau bisa hidup senang. Maaf, maafkan semuanya. Maaf…"_

"Ssshhhh… jangan menangis Sehun. Aku tahu kau adalah orang baik. Aku juga salah, tidak bisa mempertahankan satu-satunya peninggalan appa dan eomma. Aku tidak bisa memimpin perusahaan. Hah… sudahlah. Aku tutup."

Aku memutuskan sambungan. Kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing, hatiku sedaritadi terasa sakit. Boleh aku jujur sekarang? Bolehkah? Apa tidak sangat terlambat dan konyol?

Aku mencintai Oh Sehun.

Dia akhirnya memanggilku hyung dan tidak memakai marganya lagi. Ternyata mendengarnya cukup mengiris hati.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar membenci orang yang bersikap begitu baik padaku. Selama ini aku hanya membohongi diri sendiri. Berusaha keras membenci Sehun.

Maafkan aku juga, Oh Sehun.

Niatku bertemu Baozi luntur sudah, yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah pergi ke rumah dan berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Aku ingin istirahat.

**I Was The Regulator**

Hari setelah Sehun memberitahuku kabar pernikahannya, aku demam cukup tinggi. Aku tidak keluar rumah selama 4 hari. Hari ini aku merasa baikan, aku berencana bertemu Baozi.

Aku juga berencana mencari apartemen sederhana yang bisa ku tinggali setelah hari kelulusan. Tidak. Aku tidak mau menerima pemberian Sehun, uang yang ku peroleh dari magang di rumah sakit kejiwaan dan konsultasi yang ku buat bagi para mahasiswa cukup memberi hasil yang menguntungkan.

Aku menunggu kedatangan Baozi. Agak lama kehadirannya tidak kunjung tampak. Aku mulai menghubungi ponselnya, nihil, suara operator yang menjawab.

Aku menunggu dengan resah. Apa Baozi tidak datang hari ini?

Aku terus menunggu hingga langit gelap. Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan pergi. Cacing perutku juga sudah memberontak.

Aku melihat kafe Sun tampak ramai dari biasanya. Aku menduga itu adalah perbuatan mahasiswa yang akan lulus besok. Namun, sepertinya persepsi sedikit melenceng. Dari kejauhan meski agak gelap, sosok namja tinggi yang sangat ku kenal perawakannya, keluar dari mobil. Namja tinggi yang pasti Sehun itu membukakan pintu mobil yang satu lagi. Menggenggam tangan mungil seorang namja berpakaian serba putih.

Aku mengucek mata kasar. Apa efek selesai sakit bisa membuat halusinasi? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!

Baiklah, mari kita perhatikan lagi secara seksama.

Ke… kenapa wajahnya tidak berubah?

Aku berjalan semakin mendekati kafe itu. Setelah tepat didepan kaca. Aku menempelkan wajahku pada kaca itu. Melihat keseluruhan aktivitas orang-orang didalam kafe, termasuk pasangan yang sudah masuk beberapa waktu lalu itu.

Aku terus menatapnya, mungkin mereka menyadarinya. Orang-orang itu mulai menatapku heran. Lalu…

Kedua pasangan itu juga melihatku. Namja berpakaian serba putih itu melebarkan mata bulatnya yang sangat ku sukai. Sementara namja tinggi yang sangat ku kenal itu, menggerakkan bibirnya, aku bisa membacanya, 'Xi Luhan'. Cih, dia selalu memanggil namaku lengkap.

Namja tinggi itu berjalan keluar kafe. Aku merasakan kehadirannya disampingku kemudian. "Xi Luhan. Bukannya kau sedang sakit?" dia mencengkram kedua bahuku.

Aku diam. "Xi Luhan! Kau kenapa?" aku diam. "Xi Luhan! Ayo ke rumah sakit, badanmu panas." Aku melepas tangannya. Menggeleng secara kuat.

"Aku tidak apa." Bibirku bergetar. Efek dari air mata yang mulai berjatuhan lagi juga suhu dingin yang sudah lama menerpa tubuhku.

Aku melihat namja berpakaian putih itu menghampiri kami, berdiri disebelah Sehun. Mata indahnya menatapku takut-takut. Hey Baozi sayangku, aku bukan setan.

"Baozi. Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?"

"Hyung mengenalnya? Luhan hyung perkenalkan ini Kim Min…"

"DIAM!" aku membentak Sehun. Atensi ku tidak lepas dari sosok Baozi yang semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Sehun, aku bisa melihat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jawab aku Baozi! Kau tidak sedang bercandakan! Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai aku melamarmu!" tangan Sehun mencegatku untuk meraih tangan Baozi. "Melamar? Ada apa sebenarnya Xi Luhan?!"

"LEPAS!" Sehun menatap ku tidak percaya. Aku tidak menghiraukan tatapannya, hanya Baozi yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatianku.

Aku tidak menemukan pergerakan berarti dari Baozi. Badan mungilnya terus bersembunyi dibalik Sehun, wajahnya menunduk.

"Jadi, ini akhirnya? Sehun. Selamat. Kau berhasil merebut semua milikku." Aku tidak memberi kesempatan Sehun berbicara lagi. Badanku lelah. Aku ingin segera meringkuk disuatu tempat, menyembunyikan tubuh ini dari dunia.

Aku tidak punya tujuan lagi.

Aku berjalan lunglai ke arah gang.

Sempit, bau, kotor, seperti hidupku.

SRETTT

Aku melihat mata cerahnya. Mengeluarkan air mata. Dia terisak. Dia tidak melepas tanganku.

"Wae Baozi?"lirihku.

Isakannya semakin kuat. Meski isakan aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Dia bukan bisu? Lalu mengapa?

"Apa yang mau kau katakan Baozi? KATAKANLAH! APA KAU BISU?!" aku lepas kontrol. Amarah, emosi, semua berbaur menjadi satu. Tidak! Takdir tidak boleh mempermainkan ku lagi! Aku tidak punya dosa besar! Aku tidak mau lagi terpuruk!

Aku membawa tubuh mungil Baozi ke dalam dekapanku, memeluknya semakin erat. "Kau mencintaiku? Lalu kenapa?"

"Mianhae… Luhan…"

"Kau tahu namaku?" aku menjauhkan tubuh mungil Baozi, dia baru saja memanggil namaku, aku tidak pernah memberitahunya. Kecuali, 'Deer' yang ku sebut sebagai julukan.

Baozi menunduk. "Aku tahu kau jauh dari pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Jelaskan padaku!" titahku final.

"Kau tidak mengingat suaraku? Aku selalu bersuara ditengah malam dirumah mu dan Sehun." Baozi menggigit bibir. Tetesan air matanya kembali berjatuhan.

"A… A… Oh Sehun… a…a…" Baozi mendesah. Desahan yang membawaku kembali pada masa-masa dimana Sehun 'bermain' dengan orang lain.

"Ka… Kau?"

"Mianhae… oleh sebab itu aku tidak berani mengeluarkan suara saat bersamamu. Tapi, aku sungguh mencintaimu Luhan! Aku mencintaimu saat aku pertama melihatmu. Aku bersumpah!" hatiku berdenyut.

Permainan yang sungguh menyenangkan, bukan begitu Takdir? Apa ada disini penguasa lain yang menikmati kisah hidupku?

Takdir membuatkan ku pilihan maka aku memilih pilihan diriku sendiri.

"Baozi… eum, boleh aku tahu namamu siapa?" tanyaku mulai perlahan. Baozi memandangku takut-takut tetapi dia membalas juga.

"Kim Minseok. Sehun memanggilku Xiu…" aku meletakkan jari telunjukku ke bibir mungilnya. "Ssttt… aku tidak perlu tahu apa panggilan Sehun nde." Ucapku lembut. Minseok mengangguk. Semburat merah tercetak dipipi gempalnya.

"Sekarang, kau mau cerita mengapa kau bersama nya?" Minseok mengangguk. Aku menuntunnya untuk duduk ditempat kami biasa digang ini.

"Aku bekerja menjadi bartender dibar kawasan Gangnam. Saat itu Sehun datang. Dia memesan banyak minuman. Sehun menjadi sangat mabuk, aku ditugaskan bos untuk membawa tubuhnya ke kamar yang selalu disediakan dibar. Saat berada dikamar, Sehun… Sehun menyerangku. Dia menghimpit tubuhku diatas tempat tidur dan menggumamkan kata Oh Luhan, Oh Luhan, terus menerus… di… dia juga mulai menjilati, menggigiti leher ku." Aku sedikit menggeram mendengar cerita Minseok. Bocah sialan itu benar-benar telah menyakiti Baoziku.

"Kami melakukannya. Dipagi hari, dia memberiku uang yang sangat banyak. Dari hari itu Sehun selalu datang dan mencoba memesanku kembali. Awalnya aku menolak, aku bukanlah pelacur yang bisa disewa. Namun, aku lagi krisis, bulan itu juga harus membayar uang kuliah. Terpaksa aku menerima tawaran Sehun." Minseok diam sebentar, dia memandangku lagi dengan takut. Aku memberinya senyum ketenangan. "Tidak apa." Bisikku.

"Ternyata aku tidak bisa menahan Sehun, dari malam kedua kami bersama dia terus menerus membujuk ku. Bahkan Sehun sempat mengancamku, karena dia anak pemilik kampus ini." Aku mengusap rambut Minseok, pasti sakit rasanya saat dimasa itu.

"Jadi, setiap malam aku dan Sehun bermain. Terkadang ditempatku, hotel, dan juga rumah kalian. Disanalah aku melihat fotomu, foto namja yang selalu ku perhatikan duduk dikafe Sun.

"Aku pembuat kopi disana Luhan. Aku memang tidak pernah keluar. Tapi aku bisa melihatmu, yang selalu memesan kopi yang sama. Mengerjakan tugasmu dengan sangat serius. Karena aku mulai bekerja dengan Sehun, aku tidak bekerja lagi disana. Disaat itulah aku melihatmu terduduk digang sempit. Aku memutuskan mendatangimu. Meski seribu ketakutan dan rasa bersalah menjalari hatiku.

"Aku tidak berharap lebih pada mu, tapi, perhatian dan segala kesabaranmu mengundang rasa cintaku menjadi begitu besar.

"Yang membuat aku berpikiran, aku tidak pantas denganmu. Tidak pantas bersanding dengan namja yang baik sepertimu. Aku tidak mau menodai kehidupanmu, makanya, saat Sehun melamarku, aku menerimanya."

Aku menarik tubuh Minseok ke pelukanku. Menciumi kepalanya bertubi-tubi, membiarkan Minseok menumpahkan kesedihan dan kepahitan yang dijalaninya.

"Jika kau memilih Sehun, kau benar-benar menghancurkan hidupku Minseok. Kau tahu, aku sudah mempunyai rencana untuk kita. Aku akan melepas semua pemberian Sehun. Memulai awal yang baru denganmu. Karena dirimu. Jadi, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tapi, besok adalah hari pernikahan kami."

"Tenang saja. Baru saja aku mendapat ide untuk itu. Minseok-ku. Kau hanya perlu menuruti apa yang ku katakan nde." Minseok mengangguk-angguk imut. Benar-benar polos.

"Jadi besok…"

**I Was The Regulator**

Seusai acara kelulusan, aku bergegas naik taxi menuju gedung tempat pernikahan Sehun dan Minseok. Aku berlari mencari ruang pengantin wanita. Memang Minseok namja, tapi melihat posisinya, dia adalah seorang uke tentu saja.

Aku berhasil sampai ke ruangan ini. Aku membukanya perlahan. Dan melaksanakan rencanaku.

**I Was The Regulator**

Pendeta atau Pastor atau apalah namanya mulai membuka acara penyatuan dua insan. Dimulai dengan membaca kalimat-kalimat panjang yang berisi Ketuhanan dan lainnya.

Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan yang dia katakan. Sejak kecelakaan itu aku memutuskan menjadi atheis. Yah, terasa lebih nyaman.

Lalu, inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, ketika sang Pendeta mulai bertanya tentang janji ikrar sepasang kekasih.

"Apa kau Oh Sehun bersedia menjadi suami dari Xi Luhan, menjaganya, dan mencintainya hingga ajal menjemput?"

"Ya. Aku bersedia."

"Dan, apa kau Xi Luhan, bersedia menjadi suami(?) dari Oh Sehun, menyayanginya, dan mencintainya hingga ajal menjemput?"

"Ya. Tentu saja aku bersedia." Jawabku pasti. Sehun menggenggam erat tanganku. Pancaran bahagia menguar dari wajahnya. Aku tahu dia masih mencintaiku.

"Kalian boleh berciuman."

Aku dan Sehun saling berhadap-hadapan. Aku memejamkan mata siap menerima ciuman Sehun untuk pertama kali.

Benda kenyal yang lembut menyentuh bibirku, tanpa paksaan dan tanpa tuntutan. Sehun mencium ku begitu lembut.

Begitu terlepas, para hadirin yang datang bertepuk tangan. Suasana berubah menjadi bahagia dan mengharukan.

Aku agak menyeret Sehun agar menyingkir dahulu dari keramaian. "Aku harus pergi" ujarku. Sehun memandangku bingung. "Wae?"

"Aku baru ingat, urusanku dengan dokter tempatku magang belum selesai. Hari ini aku akan menyelesaikannya."

"Benarkah?" aku menatap Sehun pasti. Dia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama nde." Aku mengangguk.

"Nde, pasti!"

"Oh Luhan!" aku menoleh ke belakang mendengar seruan Sehun. "Gomawo. Saranghae." Lanjutnya. "Cheonma. Nado Saranghae." Balasku.

Aku melanjutkan langkah meninggalkan gedung besar ini. Aku menyeringai menang. Sangat mudah membodohi seorang Oh Sehun. Dengan mudahnya dia mepercayai alasanku menggantikan posisi Minseok.

**I Was The Regulator**

Aku mengirim pesan singkat kepada Minseok, memberitahu keberadaanku yang akan datang 20 menit lagi. Minseok membalas dia akan menunggu diakhiri kata cinta. Namja ku yang manis.

Sebentar lagi Kim Minseok akan berubah menjadi Xi Minseok, bukankah gitu menyenangkan? Uppsss…

**I Was The Regulator**

"Apakah kau Xi Luhan bersedia menjadi suami dari Kim Minseok, menjaganya dan mencintainya hingga ajal menjemput?"

"Sangat bersedia." Aku melirik Minseok yang sangat cantik dengan balutan jas putih yang senada denganku, memberi senyum kebahagiaan bagi suami kedua ku itu.

"Apakah kau Kim Minseok bersedia menjadi suami dari Xi Luhan, menyayanginya dan mencintainya hingga ajal menjemput?"

"Ya. Aku bersedia."

"Dengan ini, kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami-suami(?). Kalian boleh berciuman."

Aku menahan tengkuk Minseok, mencium bibir mungilnya dalam. Akhirnya, Baozi ku menjadi Baoziku sepenuhnya.

Setelahnya kami keluar dari gereja. Tidak seperti pesta pernikahan biasanya, tidak ada tetamu undangan yang datang. Hanya acara suci yang berlangsung khidmat antara aku dan Minseok oh jangan lupakan sang Pendeta yang bersedia menikahkan kami.

Aku memeluk Minseok diluar Gereja. Baoziku ini membalas dengan senyumannya yang paling ku sukai didunia.

"Baozi. Kita akan tinggal di Busan, tidak apa kan?"

"Nde. Aku mengerti."

"Tapi, aku mendapat pekerjaan di Seoul. Mungkin aku akan pulang-pergi Seoul dan Busan. Itu tidak apa juga?" Minseok meraih tanganku dan membawanya ke pipi bulatnya.

"Gwechana. Asalkan kita selalu bersama. Aku sudah sangat bahagia."

Aku tersenyum senang. Mendapatkan Baozi yang sangat pengertian.

**I Was The Regulator**

Malam ini aku harus kembali ke Seoul, pesan Sehun menyadarkan ku akan dirinya. Salahkan saja pesona Baozi yang memerangkapku.

Inilah pilihanku.

Aku tidak bisa melepas Sehun begitu saja, dia mencintaiku dan mungkin aku juga mencintainya. Jujur saja, aku sudah terbiasa hidup dengan bocah tinggi itu. Lagipula, aku masih membutuhkannya. Ayolah, aku tidak lagi berniat bekerja keras. Perusahaan appa yang dicurinya setidaknya harus ku nikmati juga.

Dan untuk Minseok. Ah, namja mungil dan manisku. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan ku biarkan orang lain menyentuh dirinya. Dia suami atau bisa ku katakan posisinya sebagai istri sangat baik. Menyambut ku ketika pulang, melayaniku. Selalu tersenyum, tapi juga rewel dan cerewet. Dia bersikeras menyuruhku bekerja di Busan. Kasihan melihatku pulang-balik Seoul-Busan.

Tanpa hati polosnya tahu aku juga milik seseorang di Seoul, yang gantian melayani seseorang disana. Bagaimanapun antara aku dan Sehun yang bertindak sebagai istri adalah aku.

Tidak masalah.

Aku menyukai kedua peranku.

Sebagai Xi Luhan dan Oh Luhan.

Sekian cerita hidupku yang ku jamin tidak akan bisa diatur lagi oleh Takdir.

Ah, sejujurnya aku sudah mulai percaya Tuhan. Kenapa?

Aku pelajar psikologi, aku belajar dari mana manusia berasal. Tidak mungkin dari teori Ledakan. Yang benar saja. Pasti Tuhan. Wujud yang tidak berwujud.

Astaga! Lupakan.

-**END-**

**Satu FF selesai!**

**Gak berharap banyak yang ngereview, tapi, tolong banget reviewnya ya. Setidaknya, aku merasa FF aku dihargai.**

**Terimakasih^^**


End file.
